


GIVE ME LOVE

by AnnSaotomo01



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durincest, Dwarf Courting, First time in a sexual situation, Friendship, Humor, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Jealous, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tauriel and Kili are friends, courting, protective behaviour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSaotomo01/pseuds/AnnSaotomo01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y estar al borde de la muerte, la recuperación es lenta y aburrida, pero Fili primero mataría al primero que dijera que estaba celoso, porque no lo estaba. Es sólo que la Elfa debería guardar sus manos para si misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GIVE ME LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este es mi primer intento con esta pareja, o incluso con el universo de J.R.R Tolkien en general. Básicamente está basado en el movie-verse de Peter Jackson, aunque tome un par de cosas del libro, pero no es gran cosa. No hay spoilers, lo prometo. 
> 
> De acuerdo, gente sean amables :3. El Hobbit no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.
> 
> Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! FilixKili, luego no digan que no se los advertí.

El que haya dicho que la vida pasa por tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir, obviamente no ha estado en esa situación. Así que además de ser la afirmación más idiota que Kili había escuchado en su vida, también consiguió que gruñera entre dientes, mientras un sabor amargo invadió su boca. Quizás en parte debido al retorcido sentido de humor de Mahal, que no se decidía a dejarlo en el mundo de los vivos.

—Hn.

Lo cual en retrospectiva es más molesto que otra cosa, sin embargo, si se asusto por estar al borde de la muerte no lo supo, porque en ese instante experimento un profundo enojo y un terco fastidio por negarse a aceptar lo que sucedía. Porque no quería que todo terminara así, no tan pronto. Claro que más tarde se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo asustado, sino que por un tétrico y eterno momento, estuvo aterrado.

No obstante, es difícil pensar en eso porque si estar a punto de morir es incomodo, reaccionar es la cosa más insoportable que pueda existir. Mahal debía de tener cierta predilección en hacer su vida difícil, porque en todo el viaje para recuperar Erebor estuvo a punto de ser comido por Trolls, los gigantes de piedra casi lo aplastan, las arañas decidieron que jugar con él sería muy divertido y ¡oh si! Casi se lo comen ¡Otra vez! Además el veneno de la flecha de los Orcos además de casi aniquilarlo, hizo que su tío lo dejara atrás en la búsqueda de la puerta ( _una de las cosas más deshonrosas que le había sucedido en su joven vida)._ Y no olvidemos, que estuvo a punto de no contar la historia en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Sin embargo, que tu vida penda de un hilo pierde encanto después de las primeras tres veces, así que cuando estuvo en batalla, lo único que le preocupó fue la seguridad de su hermano y su tío. Cuando se separaron solamente quiso fue volver a su lado, pero cuando lo consiguió todo fue confuso. Porque las guerras son así, están llenas de cuerpos que vienen y van en un rio de sangre, y extremidades que no están necesariamente atadas a ninguna parte.

Mas, en algún punto de los gritos, la sangre y ese desagradable sonido que surge cuando la espada corta algo, vino el dolor. Kili no estaba muy seguro cómo sucedió, aunque no es como si importara mucho, porque ahora sólo pudo parpadear entre esos breves intervalos, en los que su conciencia despierta.

Fue doloroso y confuso. La mayor parte del tiempo no entendía que sucedía, aunque es difícil culparlo cuando de repente su mundo terminó reducido a sombras, murmullos y un fuerte olor a hierbas y medicina. A veces el dolor lo hacía quejarse, otras veces balbucear cosas incomprensibles hasta para él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo quería que todo pasara rápido, que el dolor desapareciera y que existir no fuera una carga tan grande.

Por eso, en algún punto entre ese mundo de sombras, se encontró mirando el techo de la tienda sin saber desde hace cuanto que lo hacía. De alguna manera le pareció una escena familiar ( _como si todos los techos de las tiendas no se parecieran),_ aunque no supo porque.

—¿Estas despierto?

…y ahí, entre su fascinante y profundo momento de descubrir el secreto de la vida en el techo, llegó una suave y melodiosa voz que lo obligó a mirar de lado. Tauriel acababa de entrar, donde toda esa deslumbrante presencia de los Elfos por poco y lo ciega.

—Hey— saludo Kili con la voz ronca y una pequeña y débil sonrisa, que desapareció  una vez frunció el ceño en un gesto de consternación— ¿Eres un espejismo?

—No lo soy— sonrió Tauriel al sentarse cerca de su cama— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera estado en una guerra— respondió con desenvoltura, y ese carácter fresco que lo caracterizaba.

Pero él no se veía como pretendía sonar, ni siquiera llegaba al tono de voz que quería. Porque estaba pálido, sudoroso, con vendas manchadas de sangre que se negaba a sanar y heridas aun abiertas e infectadas, que lo hacían lucir un tono amarillento poco saludable. Su voz también era lenta y cuidadosa, como si cada palabra doliera.

Sin embargo Tauriel no mencionó nada de eso, sólo le quitó el paño de la frente y lo humedeció en agua caliente, para volver a colocarlo en su lugar. El arquero todavía tenía fiebre y por el sonido de su respiración, un pecho congestionado no es un buen diagnostico. En especial cuando empezó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Ya, ya, ya— cantó ella al sobarle el pecho con cuidado de sólo tocar donde no le hacía daño.

La forma como convulsionaba por la tos era doloroso, Tauriel lo sabía, por ello esperó paciente, aunque no menos asustada y sin poder hacer algo con esa mirada triste que la acompaño, hasta que Kili se calmó.

—Definitivamente debes ser una alucinación— insistió sin dejar de sonreír.

Porque aun cuando esto se sentía bien, no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón para que la Elfa estuviera ahí. Sin mencionar que estaba casi seguro que ningún Enano en buen juicio, la dejaría entrar en la tienda de uno de los herederos de Thorin, que por cierto estaba herido e inconsciente.

—Te aseguro que soy muy real— dijo ella con calma, mientras le quitaba el cabello de los ojos y le acomodaba otra vez la toalla en la frente, ya que se había caído con el movimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te visito.

—No— dijo Kili al negar con la cabeza— Aquí en el campamento, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Tal vez estaba alucinando por la fiebre, aunque desmeritar un golpe en la cabeza no sonaba sensato. Ninguno parecía mejor que el anterior, pero Tauriel frunció sólo un poco el ceño mientras lo meció bajo su dulce encanto para que se relajara, para que respirar o que incluso existir fuera más llevadero.

Él había olvidado que ella ayudo en la guerra, aunque no era extraño que no supiera que luego de la batalla un pequeño grupo de Elfos se quedo para ayudar a reconstruir Erebor, de esa manera forjarían lazos en su delicada alianza con los Enanos. Pero no era nada que el arquero necesitara saber por ahora, no cuando estaba débil.

—Estoy aquí por ti— sonrió Tauriel y eso consiguió que a cambio el joven príncipe sonriera.

Kili quería preguntarle si se había escabullido en su tienda, de hecho quería preguntarle como encontró el campamento, porque francamente recordaba muy poco de nada, pero antes de ponerle algo de orden al asunto, alguien entró.

Ambos miraron al recién llegado, donde Fili se quedo de pie en la entrada luciendo sorprendido, quizás por ver a su hermano despierto o por descubrir a Tauriel a su lado. Posiblemente era un poco de ambos. Pero como fuera, lo que de repente pareció importante fue ver donde las manos de la Elfa estaban. Lo cual era básicamente era sobre **su** hermano y… ¿Le estaba tocando el cabello?

¿El cabello?

Claro que no se necesitaba ser adivina para saber que era tiempo de irse, así que la mujer se puso de pie con toda la elegancia y gracia que poseía, para luego dar un leve asentimiento a Kili que podía traducirse como un **_“Te veo luego”_** y otro a Fili que era un simple **_“Si me disculpa”_**

De esa manera, ella se fue y durante un largo minuto nadie volvió a hablar, aunque el menor no pudo evitar reparar en la mano de su hermano que se movió sospechosamente cerca de la empuñadura de su espada. Lo noto en medio de su afiebrada mente, porque Fili casi se cae en el proceso ya que tampoco es como si se encontrara en su mejor momento.

El rubio tenía una muleta, el brazo en un cabestrillo y una serie de vendas que eran visibles entre los tramos de una ropa que francamente, le quedaba grande.

—Ella no es un enemigo hermano— dijo Kili.

—Ya se— respondió Fili sin desviar la mirada del camino que Tauriel dejó. Al final respiró hondo y aflojó los hombros. Pero además de eso, no se movió.

Por ello, Kili lo miró curioso hasta que comenzó a toser, si el otro se removió incomodo no se dio cuenta, pues estaba muy ocupado intentado respirar de nuevo. Gracias. Pero, cuando se repuso vio que Fili seguía en el mismo lugar; eso le permitió examinar las heridas contrarias. Él se apoyaba más de la cuenta en la muleta, pero fue la expresión desencajada lo que hizo enarcar una ceja.

—Estas…cofcof… ¿Estas b-bien? Cofcofcof— dijo con voz ahogada. Pero a cambio Fili pareció notablemente extrañado con la pregunta.

—¿Qué si estoy bien?— repitió a lo que el menor asintió, aun con una tos suave— ¿Yo?

—¿Si?— divagó Kili algo dudoso por la manera como evadía la pregunta, incluso lo vio removerse en su puesto y estaba casi seguro que si su pierna no estuviera inmovilizada, se estaría paseando por todo el lugar como un león enjaulado, como siempre que algo le inquietaba

Y aunque no era una situación muy frecuente, el lenguaje corporal era conocido. Quizás porque le bastaba con recoger esos pequeños gestos para saberlo.

—¿Yo?— insistió— ¿Te has visto últimamente?

No realmente, Kili ni siquiera podía moverse, por lo que resopló y miró el techo de la tienda. En verdad era algo deprimente la manera como se sentía, pero lo último que necesitaba era deprimir a su hermano, así que volvió a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

Sólo con eso, la exasperación de Fili decayó junto con sus hombros, y ahora lucia desesperado y asustado. De hecho abrió la boca y la cerró sin nada que decir, mientras intentó usar las manos, aunque no logró nada más que un par de gestos extraños que no tuvieron ningún sentido para el otro.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?— dijo Kili con una sonrisa preocupada, debido a su errático comportamiento.

—Es de noche— corrigió Fili.

—Uh…— musitó con poco interés, porque sinceramente la hora era la última cosa que ocupaba su mente— Entonces…. ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? Porque me siento sólo aquí.

—Casi te mueres.

Al parecer no iban a llegar a nada, el pelinegro casi estuvo tentado a resoplar, pero no paso mucho para que su hermano llegara a su lado, donde se dejó caer en la silla para así arrastrarla más cerca de la camilla.

—¿Cómo está el tío?— preguntó mientras el rubio lo miró sin saber qué hacer y eso no le gustaba, era incomodo.

 —Recuperándose, aunque si Bilbo no lo detiene seguro que comienza a gobernar de inmediato.

Era bueno saberlo, por ello Kili se rio entre dientes, sin embargo se arrepintió casi de inmediato porque esto dolía como el infierno. Fili cerró con fuerza los ojos durante un largo instante, como si le doliera verlo así. Pero apenas su hermano menor se calmo, le regaló una sonrisa triste que fue devuelta. Eso no evitó que respondiera sus preguntas e intentara bromear de vez en cuando, sólo para verlo sonreír. Y eso, a pesar de toda la maldita situación, hizo que Kili se sintiera mejor.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte Fili— murmuró adormilado por la fiebre.

Eso…

Eso tal vez no era cierto. Kili no podía prometerlo y por la expresión del otro, Fili también lo sabía, pero el arquero estaba cansado, tan cansado que cerró los ojos sin comprender lo que el mayor decía. Su mente se tambaleó hasta todo sólo fueron murmullos perdidos en la nada y antes de siquiera saberlo, ya se había extraviado en un sueño inquieto.  

De vez en cuando despertaba, aunque debió pasar mucho tiempo antes que se sintiera mejor. A veces veía a otros miembros de la compañía, aunque nunca les prestó demasiada atención, era difícil hacerlo. Lo único constante entre su aturdimiento, era el agónico dolor que surgía cuando alguien lo movía, pero era algo que debía hacerse, después de todo las heridas no sanarían si permanecía en la misma posición, sin mencionar que podían aparecer yagas que al final se infectarían. 

Algunas veces se encontraba gritando, después volvía a caer inconsciente. Y de esa manera se la paso navegando entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, hasta que un día se encontró mirando el techo de la tienda notando lo increíblemente familiar que le parecía.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció así, o si acaso había parpadeado o si seguía respirando.

¿Se había muerto?

—¿Estas despierto?

Desconocía cuantas veces había escuchado la pregunta, pero giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde vio a Bilbio sentado en una silla a su lado. El Hobbit tenía una camisa que le quedaba grande, pero por la tela supo que algún Enano debió dársela.

—¿Y ese vestido?

—Eso no es muy amable de tú parte— áspero Bilbo con un mohín de falso enojo— Y yo que te estoy haciendo compañía.

La indignación de la pequeña criatura no duro mucho, porque terminó sonriendo casi de inmediato en un gesto lleno de alivio por ver al joven príncipe despierto. Sin embargo, apenas pudo pensar en ello, ya que debió saltar de su asiento gracias a ese inquieto Enano que comenzó a sentarse.

—¡Todavía estas herido!— chilló Bilbo al ayudarlo.

—Estoy aburrido— contradijo Kili con la mandíbula apretada, porque ¡Maldición! Esto sí que dolía.

De alguna manera consiguió incorporarse, claro que le tomó más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado. De hecho su visión se nubló por un vertiginoso instante, mientras su respiración se deshizo como si hubiera corrido por toda la montaña.

Ese tipo de debilidad no le gustaba y es que para alguien tan lleno de energía, es frustrante estar postrado en una cama. Además se sentía inútil, donde saber que eran heridas de batalla, no hacían que la situación fuera comprendida ni apreciada, porque ¿Qué si estuvo a punto de morir? En toda esa sangrienta carrera por recuperar Erebor lo estuvo un montón de veces, por eso quería estar bien ya, no esperar durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo para que su cuerpo se recupere.

—Tú barba me pica.

Aunque con la respiración agitada, miró sorprendido al pobre Hobbit que tenía fuertemente asido en sus brazos. Aparentemente Bilbio luchaba por mantenelo sentado y Kili en su intentó por no perder el equilibrio, terminó encerrándolo en un hermético abrazo.

—Ejem.

Pero ni bien hubo reaccionado, una fingida tos lo distrajo. Por ello ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la tienda, donde Thorin y Fili se habían quedado como si acabaran de interrumpir algo. Por alguna razón Kili supuso que fue su tío quien carraspeo, que le dedicara una dura expresión no fue su primera pista.

No, para nada.

—Tío, hermano— sonrió todavía pálido y con una expresión poco saludable, por lo que Bilbo se negó a dejarlo ir.

—Kili…—masculló Fili al intentar acercarse, hasta que un Enano entró casi corriendo y lo empujó sin notarlo.

Era uno de los sanadores, que apenas vio al joven heredero comenzó a hacer un escándalo. Que sucede si los puntos se abren, que si las heridas se infectan, que si la fiebre regresa, que si se desmaya y bla, bla, bla.

El arquero estaba casi seguro que mascullo un “ _La familia real es imposible”_ pero lo ignoró cuando el hombre por fin decidió revisar su espalda. Cosa que básicamente ocurrió cuando abrazó con fuerza a Bilbo, en una terca actitud en la que se negaba a acostarse.

Casi parecía un cachorro desobediente, por lo que Fili respiró hondo como no había podido hacer durante las semanas de ese largo mes.

Pero a pesar de lo que su hermano menor quisiera decir o hacer, al final aceptó acostarse de nuevo cuando su visión se hizo borrosa, también estaba tan mareado que casi vomita, por lo que gruñó de mala gana. Claro que Kili ni siquiera noto que Fili hizo el amague de querer tocarlo, ya que por el momento cerró los ojos para que el mundo dejara de moverse. Cuando los abrió, sonrió una vez vio que el rubio se había movido para entrar en su reducido campo de visión. Desde arriba lo observaba curioso, casi como si quisiera cerciorarse que siguiera despierto, pero sonrió casi al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro lo hizo.

—Hey.

—Hey— saludo Fili— Debes tener cuidado, la próxima vez vas a aplastar al pobre Bilbo.

—Estoy bien—dijo el Hobbit algo acalorado por sostener su peso, aunque de todas maneras frunció el ceño, porque si uno de sus amigos lo necesitaba, algo tan insignificante como su tamaño no lo iba a detener.

—Todos adoran mis abrazos— prosiguió Kili al ignorar a su amigo.

Bilbo resopló pero Thorin a su lado enarcó una ceja y lo miró, casi como si esperara que digiera algo.

—No fue un abrazo— corrigió y a cambio el Rey bajo la montaña asintió, aunque no porque le importara ni nada.

Pero aun cuando normalmente eso haría sonreír a los hijos de Dis, ahora el mayor buscó de nuevo la mirada de su hermano, ya que Kili se perdió en algún punto del techo. Últimamente hacia eso, lo perdía sin saber cuánto tiempo estaría despierto o siquiera coherente.

—No quiero dormir— dijo con un bostezó pero noto vagamente que en algún momento, Fili había tomado su mano.

—Sera sólo un momento.

—No quiero.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Él no dudaba de su palabra, es sólo que esta situación no es precisamente la cosa más divertida que le había sucedido, aunque suponía que la muerte suele ser así. Pero Kili apretó su mano cuando sus ojos se volvieron pesados.

—Fili…— se quejó por lo bajo una vez lo miró con una expresión adormilada. Como si su hermano pudiera hacer algo para que no se durmiera.

—Descansa— respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa ante ese puchero, que seguramente el otro no sabía que hacía.

El menor se quejó una última vez, mientras mascullo algo que sonó a _“no quiero”_ pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo; por ello la inconsciencia fue lentamente reclamándolo, aunque se sintió mejor cuando Fili le quitó el cabello de la cara y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Se podría decir que ese fue el momento decisivo para su lenta y tediosa recuperación, cada vez permanecía más tiempo despierto, por lo que fue realmente consciente del dolor de las heridas. Después de todo, sin la inconsciencia para acunarlo, no había nada que lo resguardara de las secuelas de la guerra.

Claro que fue vergonzoso que la primera vez que intentó ponerse de pie, casi se desmaya. Fili lo sostuvo sin dudar, pero entre su aturdimiento maldijo por esa estúpida debilidad. No obstante, a la cuarta vez se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, como para aventurarse fuera de la tienda.

Al sanador le iba a dar un infarto, porque el pobre Enano tenía los nervios de punta por cuidar del inquieto príncipe. Ni bien Kili estuvo despierto comenzó a moverse, lo cual no era del todo malo, pero amenazaba con echar a perder todo su arduo trabajo.

Pero con casi dos meses de reclusión, apenas el arquero vio su oportunidad salió por algo de aire, además sólo iban a caminar no era para tanto. Ni que fuera a saltar de un abismo, ni a escalar un risco.

—Madre llegara dentro de poco— comentó Fili— Te recomiendo que te recuperes pronto.

La cara de físico terror que puso su hermano fue casi cómica, porque Dis aunque tierna y amorosa, también tenía un carácter fuerte y agresivo, por lo que no le haría mucha gracia que sus dos únicos hijos casi murieran en batalla. Así que no sólo ellos recibirían su ira, si no que Thorin iba a oírla.

Pero es más fácil decir que se recupere que hacerlo, así que Kili comenzó a pensar seriamente como salir de esto sin terminar perjudicado, aunque a cambio el mayor se rio y lo empujó un poco para que se tranquilizara.

—Claro, como no eres tú al que van a golpear— contradijo al empujar a su hermano de vuelta.

—Estarás bien sólo…finge— dijo tras empujarlo un poco más fuerte.

—¡Eso nunca ha funcionado!

Quería sonar como un reclamo, pero Kili se estaba riendo. Y tal vez deberían estar discutiendo cosas importantes de política, la reconstrucción de Erebor o siquiera sus alianzas con los Hombres y los Elfos, pero ahora no era tiempo para eso. Cuando volvieran a la tienda volverían a ser los herederos de Thorin y entonces Balin los bombardearía con información, o Fili iría personalmente a conseguir un reporte. Porque así era y así seria siempre, de hecho ambos no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. En parte por la recuperación del pelinegro, por lo que en ese pequeño y apartado lugar a las afueras del campamento, ambos comenzaron a jugar.

…el problema fue cuando Fili empujó más fuerte de lo que debería, porque Kili aun cojeaba y caminaba con un bastón. También tenía un brazo inmovilizado, una venda en la cabeza y muchos más vendajes por todas partes. Así que cuando el arquero terminó en el suelo, lo miró con vivo e intenso pánico por haberlo lastimado; pero una vez el menor comenzó a reírse sintió que volvió a respirar, así que se preguntó cuándo dejó de hacerlo.

—¡Wow!

Aunque eso resulto intrascendente, ya que Kili lo golpeó con su pierna sana y le hizo perder el equilibrio. De esa manera terminó en el suelo junto a otro, donde se contagio de su risa.

—Que idiota eres— dijo Fili divertido.

—Tú me derribaste primero idiota— devolvió mientras el mayor se acomodo mejor a su lado.

—No me importaría si te caes sobre mi— comentó Fili por lo bajo y tan suavecito, que no estuvo seguro de haber entendido bien.

Por ello Kili lo miró curioso, pero cuando su hermano no dio indicios de querer explicarse, terminó restándole importancia. Porque quizás sólo estaba molestándolo, además cuando el viento meció los arboles cercanos, su atención se perdió en algún punto de los alrededores.

Limpiar la montana requería de mucho trabajo para hacer del lugar habitable, por lo que el campamento se mantendría por el momento. Así que entre los límites del perímetro, el príncipe miró el bosque. Porque luego de dos largos meses encerrado, Kili parecía un cachorro hiperactivo. Tenía el mismo nivel de atención y la misma energía cuando algo lo emocionaba.

Así que herido, de todas maneras sonrió por el sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles. Por ello comenzó a sentarse para ir a explorar más a fondo; después de todo era un día tan bonito que no valía la pena desperdiciarlo acostado, además quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría antes que alguien decidiera buscarlos.

Mas, apenas se movió un poco para quedar semi-sentado, una mano lo empujó con suavidad para que volviera a acostarse. Fue un gesto amable que atrajo toda su atención, aunque Fili no debía hacer demasiado para que eso sucediera. El detalle siempre resultaba un poco gracioso, incluso el rubio sonrió pero no demasiado, ya que toda expresión alegre se esfumó cuando se subió con cuidado sobre el otro.

Kili lo miró con duda, pero no opuso resistencia cuando se encontró en el pasto, o siquiera cuando Fili bajó con cuidado y lo encerró entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Lo único que hizo cuando su hermano escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, fue parpadear un par de veces debido al roce entre ambos; todavía no se tocaban del todo, pero el calor de su cuerpo resulto lo suficientemente llamativo como para que olvidara cualquier otra cosa.  

—¿Fili?— llamó—…

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, por lo que el arquero alzó su mano buena y la colocó en la espalda contraria, hasta que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de manera distraída. El hijo mayor de Dis pareció apreciar el gesto, ya que respiró hondo y se acercó sólo un poco más.

—¿Sucede algo?— intentó Kili de nuevo.

Al principio, Fili acomodo las piernas entre las suyas en busca de una posición más cómoda, así que esperó con toda la paciencia que tenía. No porque tuviera mucha, ya que siempre había sido curioso, cosa que únicamente empeora si su hermano está involucrado, pero esta vez hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

—Casi te muertes— dijo el rubio sobre su hombro.

—Oh…Uh…. Sí, bueno, “casi” es la palabra— dijo Kili con una sonrisa fácil, en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

No iba a negar que sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero al menos la respuesta logró calmar su efusivo temperamento. Después de todo no le gustaba que él le ocultara nada, donde su honestidad bastó para despejar todas sus dudas e inquietudes. No era una sorpresa que Fili influyera en su comportamiento, pero ahora mientras estaba en esta peculiar situación, pensar en ello resulto….diferente.

No obstante, Kili desecho el pensamiento cuando abrazó a Fili como pudo. Su brazo herido resintió el movimiento, pero no le importó demasiado, ni siquiera cuando su mirada flaqueó en respuesta a ese punzante dolor. Porque estaba intentando alejar la intranquilidad del otro, asegurarle que todo estaba bien y como las palabras no parecían apropiadas, lo sujetó con fuerza.

Fili se relajo bajo su toque, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, por lo que el pelinegro comenzó a notar detalles inútiles e innecesarios, como la respiración suave y pausada, el calor de su cuerpo o como la nariz del rubio subió por su cuello y delineó el camino, antes de ser seguido de sus labios. No erizarse resulto imposible, pero fue extraño como su respiración se cortó sin aviso, sin embargo fue aun más extraño sonrojarse por ello.

—Pensé que te había perdido— prosiguió Fili y durante un torpe instante, el otro perdió el hilo de la conversación, así que trató retomarla porque esto era serio. Definitivamente debía ignorar los labios que comenzaron a susurrarle al oído.

—Ya sabes hermano, eso no es tan fácil— dijo Kili con una nueva sonrisa, aunque esta era un poco forzada e insegura, pues comenzó a notar demasiado de la presencia contraria.

Ambos eran muy unidos, así que estas muestras de afecto no eran raras. Pero había algo diferente, aunque el arquero no supo que era. Al final debió respirar hondo quizás por el peso de sus palabras, porque entendía lo que el mayor decía ya que él mismo estuvo en esa posición cuando lo perdió de vista en la batalla. Donde tal vez el conocimiento de estar vivos y juntos hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, en especial cuando escuchó la risa contraria.

El sonido le retumbo con la misma intensidad con la que oía su corazón, por lo que parecía increíble como ambos sonidos parecieron sincronizarse, aun cuando cada uno era totalmente diferente entre sí.

—Al menos esa terquedad tuya es útil— comentó Fili con una sonrisa, mientras bajó lo que faltaba para encerrarlo por completo.

—Si bueno, para algo tiene que servir— divagó Kili de repente sintiéndose torpe.

Ahora sentía demasiado del rubio y eso hizo de sus toques, gestos descuidados. Como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Aunque difícilmente se le podría culpar, ya que el cuerpo de su hermano lo estaba presionando en los lugares “adecuados” Lo que era vergonzoso, en especial porque estaba casi seguro que no debería serlo, ni mucho menos que ambos parecieran amoldarse entre sí.

El menor no debería estar notando nada de esto, no con Fili.

Claro que no dijo nada, sólo se mordió los labios mientras siguió acariciándole la espalda, para despejar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Por ello pudo sentirlo relajarse por completo bajo su toque, y eso era reconfortante de cierta manera ( _si omitimos todos los demás detalles, claro está)_

—Nunca más— murmuró Fili.

—Nunca más—repitió Kili casi divertido.  

Ninguno podía hacer esa promesa, ninguno podía decir que no iban a estar en peligro eminente de muerte, pero por Mahal que intentaría cumplir. Así que permanecieron abrazados, sintiendo que estaban vivos, sencillamente compartiendo algo tan natural como esa cálida sensación y la constante presencia del otro. Tal vez por eso Kili pudo empujar esos extraños pensamientos para después. Gracias. Y así entregarse sólo a lo que importaba: reconfortar a su hermano mayor.  

—Ejem.

Aunque cuando una falsa tos lleno el lugar, los descendientes de Durin miraron a la izquierda donde Thorin enarcó una ceja por verlos en el suelo, mientras Bilbo sonrió divertido. En respuesta Fili casi saltó de su puesto; después comenzó a explicarle a su tío porque estaban en esa posición, mientras Kili se apoyó en los codos y observó sin comprender porque debían dar explicaciones si no estaban haciendo nada malo.

—…

Claro que cuando el viento sopló de manera muy particular, como una canción o un llamado, sonrió al buscar esa conocida sensación. Encontrar a Tauriel cerca fue sencillo, donde Legolas a su lado rodó los ojos por tener que acompañar a la mujer.

—Vas a causar una guerra— dijo Legolas mientras dos de los tres Enanos los miraron con recelo, uno más que otro, aunque el tercero sonrió al ponerse de pie con dificultad.

—Tonterías.

Bilbo debió ayudar a Kili, apenas el príncipe hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Thorin, ya que el hijo de su hermana estaba a punto de alejarse.

—Voy a saludar. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, seria descortés de otra manera— respondió con una sonrisa.

El rey Enano negó con la cabeza, porque Kili no es precisamente el Enano más diplomático que existía, pero no había nada que hacer, además Tauriel y Legolas habían demostrado ser leales, ya que tuvieron muchas oportunidades de matarlos y nunca lo hicieron. Pero si Thorin y Bilbo les dieron la espalda para hablar con Fili, el príncipe de cabello rubio no se movió ni un centímetro, ni tampoco dejó de ver a su hermano.

—Fili— dijo Thorin con su voz de Rey bajo la montaña.

—¿Uh?— devolvió el otro con el ceño fruncido, por lo que apenas y lo miró.

—Presta atención, esto es importante. Más tarde habrá una reunión sobre la distribución del tesoro y….

Su tío podría decirle que el secreto de la vida era cortarse la barba y Fili sólo asentiría, porque mientras hablaba, su mirada se desvió cada cierto tiempo hacia el menor que sonreía a lo que Tauriel decía.

…¿Qué tenia de interesante ella? Sólo porque posee gracia, encanto y belleza no la hace….

Bueno si, pero…

Maldición.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor— dijo la mujer una vez el joven heredero llegó a su lado.

—Si gracias, la línea de Durin no es tan fácil de exterminar.

—Igual que una plaga— dijo Legolas y la chica lo recriminó con la mirada, pero a cambio el enano terminó riéndose.

—Una plaga que gana batallas y recobran su reino.

El carácter fácil de pelinegro era interesante, tal vez por eso Tauriel se encontró observando fascinada al que debería ser su enemigo. Porque Kili no era igual que los otros Enanos. Seguro se enojaba y respondía a las provocaciones si algún Elfo decía las cosas con el tono equivocado, pero por el momento había comenzado a adaptarse a Legolas y sus comentarios, por lo que a cambio el rubio también lucia más relajado en su presencia y eso ya era todo un logro.  

—Me dijeron que ayudaste en mi recuperación— comentó Kili con seriedad— Estoy en deuda.

—Es un placer maestro Enano, aunque no hay ninguna deuda entre nosotros, sólo es algo que los amigos hacen entre sí.

Hasta ahora no habían hablado de su relación de una manera tan directa, ni le habían puesto nombre. Por lo que Kili parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, hasta que sonrió como ella nunca imaginó que lo haría y eso enterneció su corazón. Él en verdad era una criatura curiosa.

—Pero si insistes, permíteme ayudarte a entrenar de nuevo con tú arco. Sería bueno para tú recuperación.

—Es un precio pequeño para lo que me has dado, pero sería un placer entrenar contigo.

Tauriel sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó un poco cuando noto un par de hojitas en el cabello negro, por ello alargó una mano hasta que pudo quitarlas aunque Kili se removió inquieto con el toque. Ella sonrió con un gesto amable y le mostró lo que hacía. No era sorpresa que los Enanos fueran recelosos de sus barbas y el cabello, pero que él no la apartara demostraba confianza y compañerismo.

—Tú hermano tiene una extraña expresión— dijo Legolas con descuido, mientras Kili tomó las hojitas— Un poco homicida diría yo.

En la distancia, Fili abrió grandes los ojos cuando la Elfa tocó el cabello de su hermano. Incluso dejó de escuchar a su tío, por lo que Thorin miró sobre el hombro donde su sobrino más joven recibió unas hojitas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Escudo de Roble.

Fili frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, y señaló al trió con raros gestos que intentaban ayudarlo a expresarse, aunque al final sólo pudo chasquear la lengua de mala gana.

—No es nada— aseguró.

Tauriel no tenía derecho de tocar a Kili de manera tan descuidada, de hecho no tenía derecho de tocarlo de ninguna manera. La Golfa… es decir, la Elfa ( _suena igual, perdón)_ debería quedarse con sus manos para sí misma y no ponerlas sobre **su** hermano. Gracias.

—Se hace tarde, vamos— dijo Thorin al empujarlo por el brazo para que lo siguiera.  

—¿Y Kili?

—Yo me quedo con él— sonrió Bilbo porque de todas maneras no podía estar en un consejo de Enanos.

Fili maldijo en Khuzdul y eso le valió una dura expresión de Thorin, así que se mordió la lengua y lo siguió a regañadientes. Por lo que cuando Kili se despidió de los Elfos, su hermano ya se alejaba.

—¿El consejo?— preguntó cuando Bilbo se acercó. Había una nota de desilusión por la pronta partida del mayor. Quería decirle sobre su entrenamiento con Tauriel, pero suponía que tendría que esperar.

—Si— respondió el Hobbit al mirar de reojo como por un segundo el pelinegro se mostró realmente abatido, aunque luego Kili sonrió tan rápido, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Entonces señor Bolson, supongo que estaremos los dos el resto del día.

—O hasta que Balin te encuentre.

—O hasta que Balin me encuentre— concedió de buena gana.

Bilbio resopló para ocultar su sonrisa, pero de todas maneras caminó a su lado. Ambos pasaron la mañana en las afueras del campamento, descansando ocasionalmente para que el Hobbit mantuviera el ritmo ( _o eso fue lo que le dijo a Kili para que parara y se quedara quieto, estaba bien que se moviera pero no tanto, eso abriría los puntos)_ Fue cerca del almuerzo que Balin los encontró, por ello Kili fue obligado a regresar a su tienda y aun cuando ya no era un niño, de todas formas recibió un largo y aburrido sermón mientras obedecía la orden.

Claro que eso no le impidió escuchar los leves murmullos, y las palabras en Khuzdul en las que constantemente distinguió el nombre de “Elfa” entre ellas, así que frunció el ceño y siguió sin detenerse a decir nada.

No es como si le importara en realidad, desde un principio supo que su amistad con Tauriel no sería fácil, pues una rivalidad que llevaba casi medio siglo no iba a desaparecer sólo porque ella decidió ayudar. Sin embargo, para alguien que ha sido propenso a los murmullos por su falta de barba y por ser parte de la línea de Durin, todo el asunto podía resultar agotador. Eso sin mencionar que todos siempre tienen muy altas expectativas, que él no cumplía del todo bien.

Porque Kili no era Fili, su hermano era el heredero perfecto. Era fuerte, honorable, un guerrero asombroso, inteligente, leal y bien parecido. Sin embargo, incluso para el rubio era duro. A ambos les afectaba de maneras muy distintas, pero no se podría desdeñar a ninguno. Aunque esto nunca afecto su relación, porque ambos conocían muy bien cuál era su posición.

Mas, pensar en eso era difícil, así que al final del día Kili estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta. Por eso, a partir de ese día, así como los días que le siguieron, algo cambio. No era un sentimiento nuevo, es sólo que esta vez le prestó atención. Por ello cada vez que Fili lo tocaba se sentía tan diferente, pero tan familiar, que no podía calificar la situación.

Y como ya dijo, él no era un niño. Pero  apenas y podía ser considerado un adulto por lo que cosas profundas como esas seguían siendo confusas, así que resulto frustrante. Donde su reclusión sólo hizo que todo fuera más molesto.

—Vi que la señorita Tauriel acaba de salir— señaló Bilbo al entrar luego que la mujer se fuera hace pocos minutos.

—Vamos a entrenar mañana— respondió Kili una vez dejó de lado sus pensamientos, para así sonreírle al hobbit.

Habían pasado 15 días, por lo que ya podía caminar y salir casi cuando quería. Su brazo también estaba mejor y le habían quitado el cabestrillo de la pierna, por lo que estaba ansioso porque su cuerpo volviera a funcionar como antes. 

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente— dijo Bilbo al sentarse en la misma silla de siempre, aunque a cambio el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Es una buena amiga, me salvo muchas veces.

La sonrisa que su amigo le regaló fue mucho más cálida que de costumbre, aunque cuando comenzó a reírse Kili debió mirarlo curioso.

—¿Sabes? Eso es lo que yo le digo a todos— aseguró Bilbo, pero la cara de incomprensión que puso el arquero le hizo respirar hondo— Hay rumores en el campamento sobre ella ¿sabes porque?

Kili afiló la mirada, incluso chasqueó la lengua pero sentado en la camilla, hizo un gesto desdeñoso como si espantara algún bicho.

—Imagino que es porque es un Elfo.

—Es porque es un Elfo— concedió Bilbo— Y porque todos creen que se están cortejando.

—….

Oh.

La expresión del príncipe fue de confusión absoluta, incluso parpadeó un par de veces, por lo que Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse de su desconcierto. Pocas veces alguien había tomado por sorpresa a Kili, él es de los que pone en situaciones incomodas a los demás con sus bromas y preguntas impertinentes, no quien se siente descolocado por un mal entendido.

—¿Qué?— dijo sin saber muy bien que preguntar— ¿Por qué piensan eso?

 —Bueno…— empezó el Hobbit con paciencia—…ella desobedeció a su rey por ti, te salvo a la vida, te siguió al campo de batalla y cuido de tus heridas.

—Pero…

—Además me contaron un comentario sobre **_“¿no vas a revisarme? Podría tener algo escondido en mis pantalones”_ **

—¡Estaba bromeando!— exclamó Kili al llevarse las manos a la cabeza en recuerdo a las celdas de Thranduil, por lo que terminó acostándose boca arriba en la camilla— Mahal, nadie pensaría que hablaba enserio, ¿Quién corteja así?

—Aparentemente los enanos— rio Bilbo.

—No es gracioso— dijo el arquero con un mohín de disgusto al arrugar la nariz.

—¿Por qué es tan malo?

 —Ella podría tener problemas, además esm prer amga

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó cuando el otro comenzó a balbucear, sin embargo cuando Kili se sentó de golpe, Bilbo casi salta.

—Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga ¡¿Contento?! Puedes reírte.

—No voy a reírme— señaló casi ofendido.

—Pues deberías, porque es raro— dijo Kili al apoyar los codos en las rodillas donde escondió el rostro en las manos. Ahí respiró hondo para calmarse— Las Enanas como sabes, no son tan recuentes y no tener una barba tampoco me hace muy popular, así que no tengo muchos amigos, al menos no unos que me consideren un igual.

Ah. Bilbo finalmente entendió porque ella era diferente. Tauriel era una guerrera, una arquera y tan buena en batalla como cualquier hombre de cualquier raza. Y aun cuando Kili era un guerrero honorable, los ancianos todavía no lo toman muy enserio por su edad y por algo tan extraño como no tener barba. Aun así el muchacho se había hecho de renombre a la fuerza, contra las posibilidades y sorprendiendo a los demás a pesar de todo.

Pero Tauriel no sabía nada de eso, para ella Kili era un guerrero sin importar las costumbres de su pueblo. Más, antes que el Hobbit pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro se alzó asustado y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ella sabe de los rumores?

—Estoy casi seguro que sabe— respondió Bilbo— ¡Pero no creo que le importe! Así como a ti tampoco te importa.

Se apresuró a agregar cuando lo vio palidecer, porque Kili no quería que su única amiga fuera castigada por los Elfos sólo porque sus razas no deberían ser amigas. Sabía que su relación no sería bien vista, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo en su presencia cuando ella le recordaba tanto a su madre. Ambas eran fuertes, amables, honorables y podían matar a un hombre sin apenas parpadear.

Unas damas.

—Mahal— resopló— Tengo que hablar con Tauriel.

—¡Wow! Espera— pidió Bilbo al saltar de su asiento cuando Kili se puso de pie— Thorin viene hacia acá y si te vas, nos vas a meter en problemas a los dos. Espera hasta mañana.

—Pero…

—¿Qué hay que esperar?

Cuando Fili entró a la tienda, encontró a Bilbo sosteniendo a su hermano para bloquear su camino. No porque Kili tuviera problemas en empujarlo y abrirse paso, pero la situación bastó para que enarcara una ceja una vez el arquero buscó su mirada.

—¡Fili!— exclamó sin alejarse de su amigo— ¡¿Sabías que el campamento piensa que estoy cortejando a Tauriel?!

—…

¿Por qué se le ocurrió entrar ahí? Debió hacerle caso a Bombur y comer algo antes, pero no, ahora estaba en medio de una situación que no quería. Incluso debió luchar por no fruncir el ceño, gruñir entre dientes, o siquiera apretar los puños.

—Si sabia— respondió luego de un incomodo segundo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Bueno hermano, si ese es tú deseo yo no me opongo— concluyó con la mandíbula apretada.

Si el menor quería estar con la Golfa…La Elfa, la Elfa. Debía repetirlo para que no se le olvide. Pero como decía, si quería estar con la Golfa era su problema, a él no le importaba. Podían casarse y tener muchos… bebes.

….

….

….

Maldita Golfa.

¡Elfa!

Demonios.  

—¡No estamos cortejando!— señaló Kili algo enojado. No le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, mucho menos una relación imaginaria.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?— respondió Fili con el mismo tono de voz— Últimamente pasan tanto tiempo juntos que es fácil confundirse.

—¡Pudiste preguntar!

—Chicos, mejor nos calmamos— dijo Bilbo al pararse entre ambos cuando se acercaron tanto, que parecían que iban a comenzar a pelear de un momento a otro.

Claro que supo que los perdió cuando empezaron a discutir en Khuzdul, mientras hacían ademanes bruscos y groseros. Porque Kili estaba enojado por una situación que hubiera podido desmentir antes y Fili estaba enojado por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser gritado?

El menor en realidad no sabía, y en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Porque cuando el rubio alzó la voz, él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Saben? Es muy grosero hablar en una lengua que no todos entendemos— dijo Bilbo mientras era aplastado por ambos, en su intento por separarlos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Cuando Thorin entró a la tienda, sus herederos guardaron silencio al mirarlo, sin embargo apenas sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse fruncieron el ceño, y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, mientras señalaban al contrario para explicarse.

—Cállense— ordenó— Bilbo, ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó, cuando la pequeña criatura salió de entre sus sobrinos con la ropa desecha y el cabello alborotado. También estaba sonrojado y algo agitado, pero Thorin seria maldecido si aceptaba que miró como la suave piel adoptó un tono bellamente carmín, o que siquiera remarcó el instante en que Bilbio se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Uh…Ah bueno…

—¡No estoy cortejando a Tauriel!— interrumpió Kili algo impulsivo, pero consiguió que las cejas de su tío se alzaran con sorpresa.

Aunque el Rey Enano luchó por no parecer complacido, debido a la mirada de reproche que Bilbo le regalo, porque eso sólo empeoraría el asunto.

—Ya veo— dijo algo incomodo.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Bombur y comió algo antes de venir ahí?

—Es bueno saberlo. Aunque si querías desposarla te hubiéramos apoyado.

¡¿Acaso su familia estaba loca?! Kili afiló la mirada, porque mientras los demás se alegraban de que sus razas no se mezclaran, él estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

—Creo que estas pensando mucho en esto— dijo Bilbo luego de darle una mirada de desaprobación a los otros dos.

Thorin masculló un **_“¿Qué?”_** pero Fili se cruzó de brazos. Por ello negó con la cabeza, “ _Tacto marca Durin”_ Seis de diez Enanos no lo recomiendan.

—Tauriel corre el mismo peligro que tú.

Un amante de Elfos lo coloca casi al fondo de la escala social, junto con Azog y los Orcos. Kili sería el alma de la fiesta, sin embargo sus palabras parecieron poner algo de cordura en sus duras cabezas, porque de repente todos se mostraron serios.

—Dijiste que es tú amiga ¿cierto? Entonces confía en su fuerza, como ella confía en ti.

Kili casi se rio por la facilidad con que eso lo calmo, porque él tenía razón. No podía insultar la fuerza de Tauriel, él no haría algo tan poco honorable con un amigo, por lo que colocó un brazo alrededor de los pequeños hombros de Bilbo.  

—Eres una criatura sabia maestro Boggins— dijo divertido cuando lo vio luchar por espacio.

—Ejem— “tosió” Thorin.

—Tío, vas a tener que hacer algo con esa tos— intervino Fili y su hermano se rio con fuerza.

Porque así eran los Enanos, impulsivos. Su enojo podía durar muy poco o toda una eternidad dependiendo del problema. Además, no es cuestión de guardar rencor, si no de dar el primer paso para suavizar las cosas. Pero si Kili llegó a pensar en porque empezó la discusión, jamás lo menciono, así como tampoco dijo nada por la expresión del rubio, que endureció sólo un instante por las palabras de Bilbo.

Fue una tarde cuando el mundo del arquero comenzó a ponerse de cabeza. Para ese momento gran parte de los Enanos ya se había instalado en la  montaña, Thorin y sus hombres seguían en el campamento porque un dirigente no debe disfrutar de comodidades mientras sus súbditos no lo hacen, además los caminos a las cámaras reales todavía no habían sido despejados. Mas lo importante de ese día en particular no era que dentro de poco todos tendrían habitaciones, o que Kili hubiera practicado en la mañana con Tauriel, si no que en ese momento los hijos de Dis estaban entrenando.

Claro que parecían estar jugando más que otra cosa, pero mientras las espadas sonaban, hubo un momento en el que el pelinegro logró que Fili soltara su arma. Derribarlo después de eso no fue particularmente difícil, pero tampoco tan fácil como le hubiera gustado, mas cuando quedo sobre el rubio, su hermano comenzó a reírse.

 —¡Me dejaste ganar!— reclamó Kili casi ofendido, mientras su espada estaba contra el cuello del contrario.   

—¿Por qué haría eso?— rio Fili, una vez una sonrisa altiva curvó sus labios.

Quitarse a su hermano menor de encima no fue la cosa más sencilla del mundo considerando la hoja en su cuello, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Por ello terminó entre las piernas del arquero, mientras capturó sus manos y las forzó a quedarse a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ahí Kili lo miró de mala gana, con ese gesto de fastidio que divertía tanto al otro. Porque sin saber cómo, terminó en el suelo como si fuera algún principiante.

—¡Hermano!— se quejó cuando no pudo soltarse, ya que el mayor lo mantuvo quieto con todo su peso.

 —¿Qué?— dijo Fili al fingir demencia. 

 —Eres imposible— resopló Kili una vez tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y a cambio el otro se rio.

—Has mejorado mucho— aseguró.

—Ya— masculló poco convencido.

—Lo digo enserio— dijo sin lograr que lo viera— ¿Acaso quieres que te deje ganar?

—No— respondió al mirarlo— Ya veras, uno de estos días seré mejor.

—Eso sería interesante.

Sus palabras tuvieron un tono ligero y descomplicado, sin embargo pasados unos segundos el rubio se mostró repentinamente serio, por ello Kili lo observó curioso. También quiso moverse, pero su hermano no lo permitió, de hecho apretó con fuerza sus manos para que se quedara quieto.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Lo de Tauriel…

—¡No estoy cortejando!— interrumpió a la defensiva.

—Y yo te creo— aseguró Fili— Pero…lamento no haberte dicho de los rumores, te juro que no fue por mala intención. Es sólo que si la estabas cortejando no debía inmiscuirme, únicamente estaba esperando que lo hicieras oficial y me contaras. Pero mientras eso sucedía sólo debía apoyarse, aun lo hago, por eso no voy a dejar que nadie te toque sólo porque eres amigo de un Elfo.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con una cosa frágil hermano— señaló Kili antes de suspirar por la expresión expectante del mayor— Mira, no debí enojarme. Me disculpo por eso y entiendo lo que dices, así que no te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No creo que seas frágil y lo siento si te molesta, pero voy a seguir cuidando de ti aunque ambos seamos ancianos, o si incluso llegamos a morir.

Esa era una ruda manera de mostrar preocupación, porque Fili le estaba diciendo que iba a hacer lo que quería sin importar si le gustaba, o si tenía una opinión diferente. Más, lo que tuvo que esperar para que el menor respondiera fue la cosa más desesperante del mundo. Fili estaba tan tenso y preocupado por la manera como el otro fuera a reaccionar, que incluso sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Porque Kili podía enojarse y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, ya que no era un niño, era un guerrero que podía valerse por sí mismo y no necesitaba una niñera. Así que cuando el pelinegro se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras, casi entró en pánico.

Claro que el menor no estaba enojado, debería estarlo, pero es difícil cuando su hermano dice ese tipo de cosas. Porque es cierto, no importaba la edad que tuvieran, él también velaría por Fili. Además en medio de su rudeza, había una propuesta infantil disfrazada que lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente. Por fortuna el rubor podía pasar como si se debiera a su entrenamiento, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Fili básicamente dijo **_“Estaremos juntos hasta el final y te aguantas”_** Donde prometía con ese tinte inocente algo que no sabía si podía cumplir, incluso había algo mordido al contemplar la muerte en este punto. Sin embargo, Kili frunció el ceño cuando sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal y no era por el esfuerzo físico, aunque tampoco se atrevió a ponerle nombre.

—Tks— chasqueó la lengua, una vez miró el cielo— De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?— repitió Fili confundido, hasta que el otro finalmente lo miró.

—No me importa.

—…

Ahí estaba su hermano menor, con un par de palabras y ya había derrumbado su mundo. Más, si Kili antes se sintió inquieto, ahora fue como si la mirada contraria lo aplastara. Porque hubo algo diferente, los ojos del rubio tuvieron un fuego que jamás había visto, era algo que lo recorrió y lo hizo sentir expuesto como nunca antes. Por ello se tensó cuando Fili se inclinó más cerca.

Fue inquietante como todo se movió rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. Kili no había olvidado que sus piernas estaban a cada lado del otro Enano, pero que el otro se moviera implicó que casi quedara en su regazo, por lo que sus piernas se movieron y debió alzar la cadera. Más, si se sintió alarmado por ello no tuvo tiempo de mencionarlo, ya que de repente lo único que sentía era todo Fili: el calor de su cuerpo, la constante presión que lo mantenía contra el pasto y esa fuerte mirada que lo congelo sin aviso.   

Así que con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, hubo un momento en el que se le olvido respirar debido al par de suaves labios que rozaron los suyos. Ambos compartieron el mismo aire, mientras unos tortuosos milímetros los separaron y eso pareció ser lo único importante de todo el asunto.

—EJEM.

…pero así como surgió el momento igual se perdió. Aturdido, Kili desvió la mirada al igual que su hermano, por eso vieron que Dwalin acababa de aparecer mágicamente en el lugar. El Enano casi escupe un pulmón cuando tosió, aunque el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente descolocado como para notar que no fue real.

 —Eh….— empezó cuando Fili lo soltó y finalmente le dio espacio. Parecía necesario explicar lo que sucedía, aunque él ni siquiera entendía que ocurrió.

—Thorin los quiere ver— dijo Dwalin con una sonrisita que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño. Pero sin decir nada, los hijos de Dis se pusieron de pie.

Kili recogió su espada, el arco y siguió a los otros dos. Sin embargo mientras acomodaba sus cosas, Dwalin disminuyó el paso para caminar a su lado.

—Así que…estas cortejando— dijo el anciano y Kili rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—Sí.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó sorprendido.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Él está loco por ti.

¿Él?

Sin pensar el arquero dejó de caminar y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sin comprender de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién qué?— preguntó Dwalin.

—Tú dijiste…

—¡No se queden atrás!— gritó Fili a una considerable distancia, por lo que el Enano más viejo apresuro el paso.

—¡Espera Dwalin!— exclamó Kili al trotar para seguirles el paso— Cuéntame, ¿De qué estás hablando?

El joven príncipe no consiguió que le digieran nada más, aunque si se gano varias sonrisitas divertidas y un par de miraditas cómplices que iban entre su hermano y él. Por eso miró a Fili y sin hablar le preguntó si sabía qué demonios sucedía. El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza para que no le prestara atención, aunque Kili casi podía jurar que estaba inquieto.

Más, aunque a pesar del consejo de Fili, él no pudo olvidar el asunto. Porque si cortejar a Tauriel lo altero, estar envuelto en una nueva relación no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Por lo que cuando Thorin les informó que se mudarían a la montaña, apenas y habló.

El hijo menor de Dis sabía que debía estar emocionado, pues estuvo entre las reconfortantes paredes de Erebor, pero cuando el sol apenas se alzó en el cielo, salió de la montaña sin apenas haber dormido.  

CONTINUARA:

 

 


	2. LEGO HOUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taran! La segunda parte de mi lindo y amado Fic :D, lamento si la espera pareció demasiado larga, fue una semana loca xD

—Te ves cansado— comentó Fili sentado al lado de su hermano, en un pequeño claro del bosque cercano.

—Estoy bien— bostezó.

Hacia tanto frío que terminaron apoyándose en busca de algo de calor. Aunque el arquero no pareció notarlo, ya que resultaba tan común, que desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser realmente consciente de la manera como sus hombros se tocaban. Por eso quizás, ignoró la calidez contraria y se distrajo con el paisaje tamizado por una leve neblina.

Este día como todas las mañanas, Kili entrenaría con Tauriel para evitar miradas intrusas y Fili lo acompañaría como si se tratar de una rutina. Porque era habitual estar juntos y aunque el rubio jamás lo diría en voz alta, está es su manera de cuidar de su hermano.

Pero indiferente a Fili, Kili se apoyó más contra él. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, porque como si no tuviera que lidiar con algún otro cortejo imaginario, lo que de verdad le inquietaba, lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, era la manera como podía recrear cada pequeño detalle del casi-beso que tuvo ayer.

Él nunca había tenido un beso antes, pero en verdad necesitaba dejar de pensar en esto. Porque Fili de todas las personas no iba a besarlo, no a él, su hermano menor, un Enano que ni siquiera tenía barba; el rubio sólo…bueno, Kili no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle. Sería vergonzoso hacerlo. Además nada bueno saldría de estar pensando tanto en el asunto, sólo debía dejarlo pasar, olvidar esa arrolladora calidez, la intensidad de su mirada y como durante un breve instante, el roce de sus labios se sintió como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima.

Imaginar una presión más directa y real, hizo que se sonrojara sin notarlo. Había estado así toda la noche, por lo que no sabía qué hacer para que la escena dejara de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves algo rojo— susurró Fili tan cerca de su rostro, que el otro salto lejos— ¿Kili?

El menor cubrió su oído donde sintió el roce fantasmal de sus palabras, por lo que el rubio se movió para verlo de frente.

—No es nada, sólo me asustaste— aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fili se encontró asintiendo poco seguro, pero no insistió. Quizás sólo era el frío, así que sonrió cuando estiró una mano y atrapó algunas hebras de cabello. Los mechones oscuros eran suaves y se deslizaron entre sus dedos con increíble fluidez. Era casi hipnotizante, por lo que miró con detenimiento hasta que se perdió en la electrizante sensación.

—¿Fili?— llamó con la garganta repentinamente seca.

—Nh…— dijo el mayor sorprendido por haberse perdido de esta manera— ¿Sabes? Creo que debería trenzarte el cabello, te lo has ganado.

La manera como Kili sonrió emocionado, fue sencillamente encantadora, incluso saltó contento y se acerco hasta casi quedar entre las piernas del mayor, como si con eso bastara para que se olvidara de lo que le impidió conciliar el sueño.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Si de verdad— afirmó Fili con una leve risita por ese comportamiento espontaneo y la actitud de un niño al que le iban a dar un regalo— Thorin también lo cree. Serian un par de trenzas aquí…— comentó al capturar un par de mechones—….y otro par aquí.

—¿Qué significarían? — preguntó Kili con una sonrisa.

—Valentía, honor, lealtad— dijo con lentas y perezosas caricias— Fuerza en la batalla, terco como ningún otro Enano.

—Hey— se quejó con un gesto juguetón al empujarlo; a cambio Fili se rió.

—Es cierto— dijo al irse un poco hacia atrás, hasta que volvió a enderezarse. Con una sonrisa se acercó y apoyó la frente contra la suya— Seria un honor trenzar tú cabello.

—El honor seria mío— dijo Kili disfrutando de la sensación agradable que se instauró en su pecho, como un cosquilleo y una alegría que quemaba.

Por ello se mordió los labios, y la atención de Fili recayó de inmediato a ellos. Porque esta sensación era familiar, pero tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado que sintió el corazón palpitando con fuerza.

—EJEM.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una epidemia? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar tosiendo a su alrededor?

—¡Legolas!

Lo único diferente fue el reclamo, por ello Kili se alejó de su hermano. Ahí vio, como mágicamente Tauriel y Legolas aparecieron junto con un pony y un caballo.

El reproche en la voz de la mujer no fue tomado en cuenta, ya que el arquero se puso de pie una vez Fili resopló de mala gana. Por ello miró a ambos lados, sin entender el disgusto que de repente surgió.

—¿Qué?— dijo Legolas por el regaño de su amiga— No tenemos todo el día.

Tauriel dijo algo en la lengua de los Elfos, pero los hijos de Dis únicamente pudieron mirar sin comprender. Donde a pesar de su elegancia y perfecto semblante, la mujer parecía algo molesta, aunque al otro no pareció importarle.

—No es tú problema— concluyó Legolas antes de lanzarle las riendas del pony a Kili— Es hora de entrenar.

Le dijo al príncipe que hizo un gesto desdeñoso, pero no pareció particularmente preocupado por el intercambio entre ambos elfos, ya que se subió sin pensar, mientras Tauriel hizo lo mismo en su caballo.

—Si es mi problema— contradijo ella, por lo que Legolas alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

Sin nada más que decir, Tauriel le dio una última mirada antes de alejarse en su caballo seguida por el Enano. De esa manera ambos se internaron entre los árboles, donde habían colocado varios blancos por un corto circuito; eso despertaría la agilidad del pelinegro, y ayudaría a recuperar los miembros atrofiados y desacondicionados por la inactividad.

Los primeros días fueron dolorosos y frustrantes, ya que las heridas no habían sanado del todo, pero ahora era más llevadero. Aunque para alguien que ha recuperado casi por completo el control de su cuerpo, igual falló en tres blancos.

—Maldición.

—Tú mente no está aquí— dijo Tauriel a su lado, mientras bajó el arco luego de disparar la ultima flecha— ¿Dónde está?

Con su hermano.

Pero pensar en ello lo hizo sonrojar una vez frunció el ceño. Así que en un intentó ignorar el asunto, decidió centrarse en su amiga. Ella siempre tan bonita, tan perfecta y elegante, pero por el momento lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Nh, no es nada— dijo Kili— ¿Escuche que se iban mañana?

—Sí, partimos al amanecer— dijo Tauriel sin importarle el brusco cambio en el tema— Erebor está bien, y la mayoría de los Enanos ya se instaló en la montaña. Nuestros servicios ya no son necesarios.

—Gracias por tú ayuda. Nos aseguraremos de darles una despedida adecuada.

—Aprecio el gesto.

Kili asintió distraído, por lo que Tauriel lo miró atenta sólo un momento, antes de volver a centrarse el camino. Ella no mencionó su falta de atención en el entrenamiento salvo para burlarse un par de veces, porque así era su amistad y era divertido. A su lado no tenía que lidiar con todos los protocolos, o la diplomacia que exigía estar alrededor de un príncipe, ya que el pelinegro se encargó de hacer el ambiente alegre y ligero.

Por eso le molestaba irse sin haberle ayudado como quería. Con un leve suspiro, Tauriel lo miró de reojo. Él era valiente y honorable, le recordó que se debe pelear por lo que se creía correcto, aun contra toda probabilidad de éxito. Porque recuperar Erebor era una causa de Thorin y de los más viejos, ellos fueron lo que vivieron en la montaña, los que conocieron su riqueza y prosperidad. Pero Kili y su hermano lo siguieron porque era lo correcto, y ante eso no había nada que los hiciera cambiar de opinión. No había ningún honor en darle la espalda a su tío y su misión de recuperar su hogar.

La diferencia quizás con el Enano rubio, fue ese descarado comentario en la prisión del Bosque Verde. Y eso fue fascinante, Kili era tan parecido a los Elfos al ser un espíritu libre y tan extraño para un Enano, que la curiosidad pronto le hizo ver que había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en su hogar. Porque Thranduil casi los recluyo, para mantenerlos a salvo cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre el bosque. Mas, su rey también pareció olvidar que sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir.

Tal vez por eso siguió a este hombre en particular, y por eso quería ayudarlo. Quería que él fuera feliz, merecía serlo, pero era algo tonto para notar la manera como su hermano lo trataba, como sus ojos siempre lo seguían, o incluso esos gestos cazadores que lo cuidaban desde la distancia. Quizás había estado muy acostumbrado a ellos y no los interpretaba como lo que en realidad eran.

—Tauriel…—comenzó Kili casi al llegar al final del recorrido, donde se detuvo.

—¿Si? —lo alentó cuando dejó de hablar. Ahí lo vio removerse incomodo, incluso se sonrojo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo…— masculló antes de carraspear.

¿Se estaría enfermando? Incluso tosió como todos los demás.

—…me dijeron que…estamos cortejando.

—No estamos cortejando.

—Sí, ya se— respondió Kili aliviado porque no se enojara— Pero por alguna razón, las personas creen que si.

La mujer asintió, pero no mostró más indicios de saber a donde quería llegar, así Kili que la observó inquieto antes de tomar aire.

—No quiero que esto te cause problemas— soltó sin aviso, mostrando abiertamente que se preocupaba por ella— Thranduil no te castigara ni nada parecido ¿cierto? El tipo parece muy capaz de hacerlo.

—…

Bueno, no siempre un Elfo es tomado con la guardia baja, incluso Kili se vio sorprendido por haberla sorprendido ( _valga la redundancia)_. Lo cual empeoró cuando Tauriel comenzó a reírse. Y es que es ofensivo que muestres que estás preocupado por un Elfo, y a cambio consigas que se te ría en la cara, como si hubieras dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

—….

La risa de Tauriel era fresca y agradable, sin embargo lo que frenó cualquier reclamo fue el suave besito que ella colocó en su frente. La mujer debió moverse en su caballo para inclinarse, pero cuando se irguió sonrió de manera encantadora.

Eso se sintió como si la misma naturaleza lo hubiera acariciado, por lo que su imprudente temperamento se aplacó de inmediato. También lucia descolocado y se sonrojó mientras la vio reírse divertida.

—Que tú mente descansé maestro Enano, nada va a pasarme. Así como nada va a pasarte a ti— dijo de repente seria.

—Espero no haberte ofendido. No es mi intención dudar de tú fuerza.

—No me ofende— sonrió Tauriel— Es normal para los amigos preocuparse. Es natural cuidarse.

Kili sonrió ante eso, era agradable estar junto a alguien como ella. Estaba seguro que a su madre le caería bien.

—Los amigos hacen eso— concedió alegre.

—Te veo esta noche— dijo la Elfa sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegó junto a Legolas, el rubio negó con la cabeza. No tanto en desaprobación, si no en resignación ya que vio el momento en que Fili dejó caer el cuchillo con el que tallaba una figura, cuando Tauriel beso  **¡BESO!** A su hermano menor.

—Definitivamente vas a causar una guerra— repitió cuando su amiga le ofreció una mano para que se subiera al caballo.

—Tonterías— insistió de buen humor.

Porque esto era lo que hacía falta, que alguien removiera un poco las cosas. Y aunque el beso no fue planeado, no se arrepentía. Además no fue su culpa, fue culpa de ese Enano por decir ese tipo de cosas. Porque para ser una raza tan orgullosa, las palabras que salieron de sus labios sólo sonaron más bonitas.

Sin embargo Tauriel no se quedo a ver lo que desató. Aunque no es como si a alguno de herederos de Thorin les importara, porque Fili sencillamente se olvido de ella cuando se acercó presuroso al menor. Incluso ignoró a su tío y a Bilbo que se acercaban.

—¿Qué fue eso?— dijo mientras señaló un espacio vacío, donde antes la Golfa estuvo.

—¿Qué fue qué?— preguntó Kili tras bajarse de su pony.

—¡Eso!— insistió Fili al hacer ademanes con las manos, como si eso le ayudara a recalcar lo que era obvio— Ella te beso.

—Eso no fue un beso, era….

—¡Si lo fue! ¡Te beso!

Sonrojado por ser acusado de una manera tan brusca, Kili se puso a la defensiva como siempre que se sentía presionado.

—¡Y tú se lo permitiste!— prosiguió el mayor.

—¡Ella no me beso!— exclamó terco porque había sido un beso en la frente, no había porque hacer tanto alboroto— Y aunque lo hubiera hecho ¡Es mi amiga!

—¡Los amigos no se besan!— señaló Fili casi indignado.

—¡Tú y yo lo hacemos!

—¡ESO ES DIFERENTE!

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—¿Qué sucede?

De la nada, Thorin llegó junto a un Hobbit que miraba con curiosidad la situación, ya que los príncipes herederos estaban discutiendo. Mas, apenas Fili giró hacia ellos, Kili se tensó.

—¡Tauriel lo…!

**PUM**

Lo iba a delatar ¡El idiota lo iba a delatar! Así que haciendo lo más lógico, el arquero le empujó contra unos arbustos. Thorin enarcó una ceja, pero Bilbo saltó en su puesto, incluso miró indeciso cuando el pelinegro se agachó junto a su hermano y lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Nadie me beso, nadie me ha besado ¡y nadie me besara!— exclamó Kili entre dientes, hasta que soltó al rubio de mala gana— Demonios.

Áspero al incorporarse completamente enojado, ¿Qué tenia de malo tener una amiga que fuera Elfo? Peor aún ¿Qué tenia de malo que alguien se interesara por él? ( _en un sentido completamente amigable, obviamente)_

—¡Nada paso!— insistió al encarar a su tío y señalarlo para darle énfasis a la palabra— ¡Nada!

Después comenzó a maldecir en Khuzdul, mientras se alejó ladrando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Fili por otro lado, se sentó por lo que los otros dos lo vieron fruncir el ceño, aunque el primogénito de Dis en ningún momento desvió la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Thorin.

—Nada paso— repitió Fili al ponerse de pie.

—Ah…. ¡No te olvides de la cena de esta noche!— le gritó Bilbo a Kili.

El Enano hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, pero no se lo tomó de manera personal. En realidad lo único que consiguió fue que mirara a Fili, pero el rubio le dio la espalda y salió en dirección opuesta, así que miró a Thorin.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada— respondió el rey tras encogerse de hombros— Vamos.

—¿Los vas a dejar así?— preguntó casi sorprendido, mientras el otro colocó cuidadosamente una mano en la base de su espalda para guiarlo.

—Ya se les pasara.

En realidad no se les paso. Cuando llegó la noche, en la fiesta que se ofrecía para los Elfos, ambos estaban sentados en diferentes lados de la mesa, por lo que el Hobbit le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Thorin, aunque el Rey Enano tuvo el descaro de fingir demencia, ya que tenía sus propios problemas.

Quizás tenia alianzas con los Elfos, pero siempre es difícil sentir simpatía por un pueblo que llevo odiando durante tanto tiempo, así que ahora se limitaba a lucir tan indiferente como siempre. Pero si Bilbo observaba con detenimiento, veía que a veces apretaba la mandíbula para no soltar algún comentario mordaz, ( _bendita sea la diplomacia)_ y bebía para no hablar. Él sabía que los Enanos resistían el licor, pero sospechaba que Thorin iba a beber mucho esa noche. Por eso, consiente que no podía hacer nada con sus sobrinos, miró a los hijos de Dis sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final decidió ir con Kili, ya que luego del discurso de su tío en agradecimiento hacia los Elfos, se alejó de la mesa real y fue a sentarse a otra parte.

Para nadie fue demasiado extraño, ya que esa era su naturaleza. De esa manera, se le vio yendo de un lado a otro por varios grupos que le ofrecían algo de beber, y le palmeaban la espalda con estridentes risas. En respuesta se reía, aunque le salía algo forzado; pero de alguna manera logro alejarse como si bailara por todas partes, hasta que se dejó caer en un apartado lugar.

El Hobbit pudo seguirlo, aun cuando el arquero se llevó la capucha hacia adelante para que nadie lo reconociera, sin embargo cuando se iba a acercar, se quedo quieto una vez vio que Fili estaba "casualmente" cerca. Por eso supo que era mejor dejarlos solos. Ellos tal vez era tercos como mulas, pero no podían estar tanto tiempo lejos.

Más, eso no era algo que Kili supiera en ese momento, ya que estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos como para notar la presencia de su hermano.

—Hn.

De verdad no entendía que sucedía con el mayor, era extraño, incomprensible y tan inusual que podía enloquecer ahí mismo. No porque lo fuera a hacer, pero Kili estaba seguro que no había sentido su mundo girar de esta manera antes. Y eso lo dice alguien que ha visto cosas que la mayoría ni siquiera imaginaria, pero como en todos los escenarios de su vida, este era único y diferente. Aunque resultaba lo suficientemente incomodo, como para compararlo con los momento en los que estuvo a punto de morir.

Tal vez por eso ahogó un quejido cuando alzó su cerveza. El líquido se deslizó cálido pero más amargo de lo que debería, por lo que luego de un largo trago, hizo un gesto desdeñoso al volver a dejar la bebida a un lado.

—Tks.

Kili seguía enojado, pero más que todo se sentía incomodo. Porque tal vez era un poco lento, pero no estúpido. Y es que si se preguntó porque le molestaba tanto la actitud de su hermano, la respuesta sólo fue obvia y hasta estúpida. Pero en su defensa, difícilmente se le podía culpar por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ya que en este campo no tenía ninguna experiencia. Pónganle una espada en las manos y sabría exactamente qué hacer con ella, pero este no era el caso.

Así que esta vez gimió al agachar la mirada. Se sentía inquieto por darse cuenta que había comenzado a necesitar esos roces ocasionales con el rubio, incomodo porque lo buscaba sin ser consciente de ello y positiva y absolutamente fastidiado, porque la palabra  _ **"Me enamore de él"**_ desfiló por su cabeza con una facilidad aterradora.

Ocurrió sin aviso, pero fue una verdad que lo congeló mientras repasaba lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Lo curioso es que la sensación no resulto extraña ( _salvo porque su corazón saltó y casi le da un infarto. Gracias)_ , tal vez porque ellos siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero iba a culpar de todo a Fili por ser atento, amable, siempre ha estado a su lado, y lo apoyó en todo lo que alguna vez se le ocurrió.

Sin embargo no entendía que sucedía con lo de Tauriel, era como si Fili no confiara en lo que decía ( _¡Porque_ _ **NO**_ _estaban cortejando!)_ Pero la cabeza dura de su hermano no procesaba la información. Y este pequeño detalle, le mostró que en realidad era la primera vez que le dio la espalda.

¿Que ella sea un Elfo es tan importante? ¿Por qué no podía estar a su lado?

—…

Resultaba un poco deprimente, por lo que Kili balanceó su jarra hasta que chasqueó la lengua, y maldijo entre dientes antes de ponerse de pie. En este momento no necesitaba nada de eso, además estar en una fiesta sólo resultaba inapropiado, ya que no sintonizaba con sus pensamientos.

Claro que apenas se incorporó y caminó a la salida, casi choca con Fili. Fue inesperado, así que ambos se sorprendieron por encontrarse tan cerca.

Resultaba ridículo pensar que se trataba de una coincidencia, pues el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse entre la gente. El menor ni siquiera había visto a la misma persona dos veces. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que el rubio trastabillo en un intento por mantener la distancia, debió enarcar una ceja.

Kili dio un paso hacia atrás, para luego dar un breve vistazo del entorno. Ahí encontró parte de la compañía, pero ahora ellos los miraban abiertamente. Parecía que Dwalin empujó a Fili como si ambos tuvieran 60 años, y fueran un par de críos que debían hablar a la fuerza.

En respuesta, el pelinegro frunció el ceño una vez se sobrepuso a la ridícula situación y a la sorpresa inicial, pero apenas lo hizo el otro lo imitó.

—No voy a disculparme— dijo de mala gana.

—Entonces sigue caminando hermano, porque yo tampoco voy a hacerlo— áspero Kili una vez le dio la espalda para salir de una buena vez— ¿Cuál es tú problema de todas maneras?

—Mi problema es todo ese estúpido asunto del cortejo— soltó Fili al seguirlo de cerca.

—¿Qué parte de  **no** estamos cortejando no se entiende?— dijo una vez lo miró sobre el hombro.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez ella es la que lo está haciendo?— insistió el rubio con el ceño fruncido, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de Erebor.

Había pocos Enanos cerca y la mayoría iba en sentido contrario hacia la fiesta, aunque ninguno de los dos príncipes les prestó atención aun cuando los miraban con curiosidad. Después de todo, el menor caminaba rápido y su hermano lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, con una expresión cazadora.

—Tauriel ya está con otra persona— respondió Kili ya exasperado y un poco más alto de lo normal.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No sabía que se llevaran tan bien como para que hablaran de esas cosas.

—¡¿Y que si lo hacemos?!

—Te gusta ¿cierto?— preguntó Fili con la mandíbula apretada, mientras seguía su rápido andar.

—Con un demonio, ya habíamos hablado de esto— gruñó Kili una vez abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos estaban casi gritando y la parte más sensata de su mente le dijo, que no quería que toda la montaña se enterara de ello. Así que cuando el arquero entró, ignoró el portazo que el mayor dio al cerrar, porque en la oscuridad giró para encararlo.

—Además no te importa, ¿Es porque Tauriel es un Elfo? ¿o es que alguien no se puede interesar en mi?— reclamó— ¿O acaso te preocupa que nuestras razas se mezclen?

Fili se quedo quieto, serio como pocas veces se le ha visto y visiblemente enojado, pero Kili no se retracto, ni retrocedió ni un milímetro ante su oscura expresión.

—No estamos hablando de eso, no evadas la maldita pregunta.

—¡Ya había respondido tú estúpida pregunta!— acusó— ¡¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en mi palabra?!

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡¿Por qué tienes que torcer mis palabras?!

—¡¿Entonces de que se trata?! ¡Explícame ya que soy tan idiota como para entender!

—¡No me salgas con eso!

—¡¿Entonces como quieres que te hable?!

—¡NO VOY A COMPARTIRTE!

—…

Fue como si lo hubiera golpeado, Kili incluso abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, porque su enojo desapareció, como si un baldado de agua le hubiera caído encima y lavara la sensación.

—¿Qué?

Así que ahí estaba, mirando al mayor con la expresión más idiota que pudiera tener. Fili seguía enojado, de hecho lo fulminó con la mirada, pero cuando se acercó con una expresión imponente, Kili dio un torpe paso hacia atrás, no muy seguro de porque.

Fue lo único que pudo hacer, antes que un par de fuertes manos se cerraran herméticamente en sus brazos. Luego el rubio lo estrelló contra una pared, donde el golpe fue fácilmente ignorado cuando terminaron tan cerca, que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar sorprendido como de repente estaban respirando el mismo aire.

Los dos exhalaban con gestos irregulares, como si hubieran estado corriendo. Aunque lo que hizo palpitar su corazón como loco, fue la manera como volvió a sentir el roce de sus labios. Todavía no se tocaban, pero entre cada respiración podía sentirlos tocarse de manera muy superficial. Por ello, casi jadeó por sentirse descolocado, e incluso colocó las manos en el pecho contrario quizás para apartarlo.

Lo único que consiguió fue que Fili lo empujara hasta que no hubo espacio, hasta que deslizó una pierna entre las suyas y lo miró con tanta intensidad, que no supo que decir. No es como si su cerebro estuviera funcionando muy bien ahora, pero a cambio el mayor lo analizó con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldición— gruñó Fili por lo bajo, porque todo paso tan rápido que el otro parecía casi asustado. Y aunque eso no lo hizo alejarse, si apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, casi como si necesitara asegurarse que no iba a ir a ningún parte.

El toque fantasmal de sus palabras erizaron a Kili, pero él todavía no entendía que estaba sucediendo así que no se movió. Mas, debió esperar un eterno instante, hasta que ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

—No quiero compartirte— repitió— Es difícil para mí hacerlo.

Kili no quería completar los espacios vacíos y luego estar equivocado, aunque el " _Eres mío"_ que desfiló entre sus palabra, hizo que parpadeara un par de veces mientras se tenso. Alterarlo era algo que Fili parecía conseguir con facilidad, así que respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahí miró el techo mientras sentía el corazón hacerle eco en los oídos, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar aunque me rechaces, pero…—empezó de nuevo Fili, quizás preocupado por su inactividad, así que Kili volvió a mirarlo— Yo entiendo que esto es incomodo para ti, así que por favor olvida lo que dije. Nuestra relación no tiene que cambiar, yo voy a seguir a tú lado si me lo permites.

Él lucia inquieto y aun cuando quería sonar sereno y maduro, fracaso totalmente porque Kili lo conocía, sabia reconocer esos pequeños detalles que le mostraban la verdad. Fili estaba asustado, pedía en silencio que no lo dejara.

Y aunque tampoco había dicho las palabras, el menor recogió las pequeñas partes. Esas que le mostraban que el rubio tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, sentimientos que quizás rayaban fuera de lo familiar.

—No quiero olvidarlo— dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si la idea fuera ridícula.

A cambio Fili enarcó una ceja, parecía casi sorprendido, por lo que tardo medio segundo más de lo normal en procesar la información.

—¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?

—No soy estúpido— gruñó Kili al removerse en sus brazos para soltarse, porque el fastidio estaba regresando, le hacía recordar cómo había comenzado todo este estúpido asunto en primer lugar.

Sin embargo cuando logró alejarse un poco de la pared, Fili lo siguió para obligarlo a girar y así atrapar sus muñecas. Después de todo no iba a dejarlo ir ahora, primero tenía que solucionar todo este estúpido asunto que él mismo inicio. No había sido su mejor movimiento, pero ya que estaba hundido hasta el cuello, lo mínimo que podía hacer era conocer el desenlace.

—No quise decir eso— dijo en un tono suave para que se calmara, ya que el más joven lo fulminó con la mirada y sin hablar le prometió que si no lo soltaba, iba a golpearlo— Esto no es un sentimiento fraternal, Mahal Kili, quiero hacer cosas indescriptibles contigo ¿Entiendes que me enamore de ti?

Era bueno que estuviera oscuro, porque de esa manera, el hijo mayor de Dis no vio el furioso rubor que cubrió su rostro. Esas eran las palabras que hacían falta, Kili incluso tembló mientras por segunda vez en esa noche, su enojo se disipó como si nunca hubiera existido. Así que carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Ya te dije que no soy estúpido.

—No estoy jugando Kili— dijo con seriedad, una vez apretó sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco— respondió determinado— ¿Estas dudando de mi palabra otra vez?

—Nunca he dudado de ti— señaló Fili como si la idea fuera ilógica— Dudo de Tauriel y sus intenciones.

—Ella está con Legolas— resopló Kili al rodar los ojos.

El rubio medito la nueva información aun inseguro, pero no insistió. Si lo hacía seguirían discutiendo y la verdad ya no era tan importante como antes; no mientras miró al pelinegro que seguía a su lado. Kili no había dicho nada, salvo para mostrarse disgustado con la situación de la Elfa, pero no hubo rechazo o desprecio en su mirada y si para este punto no se había ido de la habitación, Fili podía decir que se sentía aliviado. Por eso tentó su suerte y dio un paso más cerca, su hermano no se movió, pero si parpadeó con curiosidad. Donde esa imagen de cachorro lo hubiera hecho sonreír, si no supiera que iba a recibir un golpe si escogía mal sus próximas palabras.

—¿Por qué no quieres olvidarlo?

Kili sintió el rostro nuevamente caliente y el corazón tamborilear salvaje. Aunque era estúpido, porque el otro sentía lo mismo, pero eso no evitó que respirara hondo.

—También me gustas— musitó suavecito.

Bueno…

…eso no era lo que Fili esperaba, tal vez por eso enarcó una ceja. Es como si digiera "Te amo" y a cambio recibiera un "Gracias", y Kili sabía que no era suficiente. Por supuesto que no.

—También me enamore de ti.

Como lanzarse al vacío, sintió la misma adrenalina y la sangre bombeando como loca a su corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo resultaba extrañamente cómodo, como si al fin las piezas que faltaban estuvieran puestas en el lugar correcto.

Mas, su confesión consiguió un efecto devastador en Fili, porque incluso se ahogó un momento, luego se aclaró la garganta hasta que al final tarareó en aceptación. Kili casi estuvo tentado a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero se distrajo cuando el rubio dio un paso más cerca.

—Uh…Yo... ¿Desde hace cuanto?

Oh.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kili de removerse incomodo.

—Yo creo que…siempre lo supe— comenzó despacio— Pero, sólo hace poco me di cuenta.

—Ya veo— divagó Fili, ya que su hermano se había mordido el labio inferior y de nuevo su atención recayó en ellos— ¿Puedo besarte?

Kili mordisqueo el interior de su mejilla, mientras la pregunta danzó en su mente como si no la hubiera entendido del todo bien. Vagamente se preguntó, cómo hacia su hermano para soltar cosas importantes como esas con tanta facilidad, como si fuera lo más común y natural del mundo.

Quizás lo hacía, porque al fin y al cabo si era lo más normal del mundo. Incluso la respuesta se deslizó por sus labios sin ser realmente consiente de ella, aunque los dos segundos que se demoró en responder, fueron más largos de lo que Fili hubiera imaginado.

—S-si.

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, Fili rodeó su cintura en un gesto posesivo para luego presionar sus labios con suavidad. Apenas y fue un gesto casto, pero resulto electrizante mientras ambos sentía esa hormiguente sensación invadirlos. Algo muy similar a estar en caída libre, donde lo único que los mantenía atados al mundo, era la boca que acariciaba la suya.

El calor también se fue acoplando, crecía con rapidez mientras exploraban con calma. Porque los labios de Kili eran cálidos, blanditos y lo más importante, estaban hechos para los de Fili. Sin embargo, darse cuenta de eso hizo que quisiera mas, por eso los lamió y aunque adoró la manera como si hermano tembló en sus brazos, también es cierto que fue mucho más difícil contenerse. Tal vez por eso, todo se fue al diablo cuando el menor rodeó su cuello, para crear un apretado abrazo.

—Nhh

…por ello lo mordió. Donde el quejido fue lo suficientemente llamativo, como para querer arrancar mas de esos sexy's ruiditos, así que lamió la parte lastimada y casi sonrió cuando el arquero abrió ligeramente la boca para dejarlo entrar.

Porque Kili respondió con torpeza al principio, quizás abrumado por la intensidad y la manera como se abrazaban. Sin embargo cuando se sobrepuso, intentó seguir el ritmo que fue creciendo rápidamente en intensidad, lo cual no fue tan difícil ya que los labios que acariciaban los suyos, parecían querer memorizar lo que tocaba.

Sin embargo, Fili admitía que adentrarse en esa cálida boca, mando la parte más racional de su cerebro de vacaciones. Porque cuando lo escuchó gemir suavecito, lo jaló hasta que deslizó una pierna entre sus muslos. Ahí sintió el rostro caliente, una vez Kili se movió por esa descarga de emociones que lo hicieron frotarse un poco contra él.

Y aunque podía decir que siempre habían tenido un relación estrecha, esta es la primera vez que Fili lo sentía tan suyo como nunca antes. Suyo mientras lo besaba, mientras lo abrazaba, pero sobre todo suyo, mientras incitó a su lengua a seguir un peligroso juego que amenazaba con salirse de control. Por ello, embriagado por su presencia le quitó la capa sin apartarse, para luego deslizar las manos bajó su camisa.

Apenas y metió los pulgares dentro de la tela y tocó un poco de la piel desnuda. Pero en cuanto Kili sintió el roce, lo empujó sin dudar.

De esa manera, el beso se rompió con un sonido húmedo, casi obsceno, mientras un camino de saliva los separo. El problema quizás fue que Fili no lo soltó, después de todo se sorprendió y descolocado se fue hacia atrás por el impulso. Por ello el menor chocó contra él sin aviso.

Claro que cuando cayeron en la cama, el arquero abrió grandes los ojos. El colchón crujió ruidosamente, y la cama se sacudió un momento con el repentino peso, pero agitado y con el rostro caliente, miró sin comprender que acaba de suceder. Además, ¿Cuándo se habían acercado a la cama?

Confundido observó a Fili, aunque la sorpresa del mayor era completamente diferente a la suya. Porque el rubio registro el momento en que la cama terminó "repentinamente" tras su espalda, pero encontrar a Kili encima le quitó el aliento.

Él había colocado las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero una pierna se encontraba flexionada a un costado, mientras la otra seguía en el suelo y entre sus piernas. De no haberlo hecho se habrían lastimado con el duro golpe. Sin embargo, por ahora Fili intentó ignorar la llamativa posición, no podía dejarse tentar ya que había asustado al menor y por eso lo empujó. Debía calmarse, respirar hondo, y pensar en otra cosa que no sea el atractivo muchacho que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

—Así que… ¿te gusta hacerlo rudo?— bromeó el rubio y adoró la expresión casi escandalizada y sonrojada del otro; pero aun así no se movió, ni lo toco. Sus manos seguían sobre el colchón y a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Serás idiota— gruñó Kili—¡Tú…T-tú…!

¿Qué iba a reclamar? ¿Qué lo había tocado? Mahal, eso sonaba como algo que diría una chica, por lo que el pelinegro hizo un mohín de disgusto. No es como si no le gustara que lo tocara; dioses a él le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera, es sólo que lo tomó con la guardia baja. Estaba perdido con el beso, hasta que lo siguiente que supo fue que en algún momento su capa terminó en el suelo, mientras un par de curiosos dedos subían por su espalda.

Con un suspiro se sintió derrotado. Estaba actuando como un niño, pero es que…nunca había sentido tanto antes.

—Hahaha, mi culpa, lo siento— se rió Fili en un intento por aligerar la situación.

—Nh— áspero Kili tras hacer un gesto poco convencido, porque su hermano no lamentaba nada.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del mayor se borró cuando Kili se subió sobre su cuerpo. Fue por mucho, la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás, por ello se quedo sin palabras mientras lo vio colocar las piernas cada lado de su cadera.

—Kili no…— masculló antes que se sentara en su regazo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Es vergonzoso que con sólo un beso comenzara a excitarse, pero no pudo evitarlo, así que ahora ese cálido cuerpo presionó su hombría sin aviso. Por ello ambos enrojecieron, aunque sólo la respiración de Fili se cortó mientras miró indeciso lo que sucedía, porque se moría de ganas de sentir más de su hermano menor, pero seguía sin querer presionarlo demasiado.

Kili tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer y Fili no parecía ser de mucha ayuda, cuando estaba esperando que fuera él quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Por ello miró la posición en la que se encontraba, donde sintió algo duro crecer para presionarse contra su trasero.

Quizás no tenía experiencia en esto, pero había algo increíblemente excitante en saber que era él quien causaba ese tipo de reacciones.

—¿S-se siente bien?— preguntó Kili al apoyar las manos en ese firme pecho, en busca de apoyo para poder mecerse despacio contra él.

Y en realidad no es como si pudiera culpar a Fili por estar excitado, ya que el pelinegro estaba en una situación parecida. Culpa de esos besos calientes y la manera como se abrazaban, pero sobre todo, culpa de su hermano por descontrolarlo de esa manera.

—No hagas eso— pidió Fili con la voz ahogada por el deseo, sin despegar la mirada de esa sensual visión.

—¿No se siente bien?— preguntó dudoso.

—No me provoques hermano.

Casi era una amenaza, una que salió como un gruñido, pues sus ojos brillaron con tanta fuerza que Kili tragó duro, incluso se detuvo cuando un par de manos subieron por sus piernas y presionaron sus muslos con fuerza. El primogénito de Dis no subió más, dejó sus manos ahí mientras su mirada tuvo un tinte hambriento, uno que advertía pero también pedía por más.

—¿Por qué no?— prosiguió Kili al retomar ese lento vaivén que estaba enloqueciendo al otro.

—Kili…—advirtió en un jadeo, con la respiración pesada y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—¿Hace cuantos estas esperando esto?

—Yo no…—masculló sin poder concentrarse, pues se perdió en esos movimientos circulares que el menor hacia con la cadera.

—¿Cuánto?— insistió el pelinegro casi en una orden y como si tratara de hacerlo confesar, meció la cadera en un gesto especialmente erótico que hizo jadear al rubio.

Y Mahal lo maldeciría si Fili podía negarle algo ahora. Demonios, incluso renunciaría al trono si pudiera tocarlo un poco más, pero sus manos seguían tercamente en sus muslos, en la muestra más grande de autocontrol que alguien pudiera tener. Aunque en este punto la presión era tanta, que estaba seguro que le dejaría un par de marcas bajo los pantalones, lo cual en realidad sólo sonaba malditamente sexy.

Porque Kili se frotaba sobre su dura hombría, con esos gestos que lo calentaron más rápido de lo que debería. Casi parecía un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Demonios, ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

Una punzada de celos lo invadió, pero fue relegada a segundo plano cuando el arquero habló. Por ello su mundo quedo reducido sólo a su voz, a su cuerpo, a todo lo que él quisiera darle, porque estaba siendo hiperconciente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, como lo haría un cazador con su presa.

—Dime— pidió suavecito, por lo que la respiración de Fili se desquebrajo, incluso hizo un sonido estrangulado cuando su excitación apretó en los pantalones.

Kili lo estaba matando con ese inocente y sonrojado semblante, pero sobre todo porque parecía estar montando su dureza como si quisiera acostumbrarse a ella. Como si tanteara cuales eran los mejores movimientos para hacer que su hermano se sintiera bien. Y Fili no iba a negarle que explorara. Demonios, él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

En respuesta su mirada se oscureció con lujuria. Porque haría lo que sea para que el arquero siguiera moviéndose de esa manera, aunque pronto iba a necesitar algo más que eso. Quería tenerlo con menos ropa y gimiendo su nombre, mientras entraba en ese cálido y apretado lugar que nadie jamás ha tocado ni tocaría.

Porque Kili era suyo, y primero mataría al que quisiera tocarlo de esa manera.

—Fili— llamó el menor casi en un ronroneo, por lo que le rubio se derrumbo.

—40…años— dijo completamente hipnotizado y con la voz ronca.

—¿40 años?— repitió sorprendido.

—Te he querido desde siempre, desde que somos niños pero "esto"— dijo al apretarle los muslos— Esto he querido hacerlo desde hace 40 años.

—De acuerdo.

—…

Fue como si hubiera prendido un incendio. La mirada de Fili flaqueó una vez frunció ligeramente el ceño, después lo observó con tanta intensidad que Kili sintió que lo estaba quemando. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió como si hubiera soltado a un animal salvaje, por lo que sorprendido abrió grandes los ojos. Aunque no pudo decir nada ya que de repente, el mayor se sentó y lo beso con fuerza.

Sus labios lo buscaron hambrientos, pero cuando quedo sentado en su regazo gimió. Su propia hombría tocaba al otro con gestos superficiales que comenzaban a desesperarlo, por lo que jadeó. Sus labios apenas y se abrieron, pero fue suficiente para que una húmeda y caliente intrusa se deslizara por ellos. Cuando encontró su lengua, la frotó para incitarlo a indagar más en ese placer que no conocía del todo bien.

Aunque, definitivamente se quedo sin aliento cuando esas curiosas manos se infiltraron bajo su camisa. Ahí Fili trazó caminos imaginarios por su piel, y dibujó figuras etéreas mientras siguió el camino de la columna. Sin embargo esto comenzaba a ser demasiado, hacia tanto calor que el pelinegro mordió su labio inferior quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, pero únicamente consiguió que el rubio gruñera ronco de deseo.

Ahora era el mayor quien controlaba el ritmo del vaivén, pero tener a Kili de esta manera era la cosa más caliente que había podido experimentar. En especial cuando el pelinegro le quitó la capa, rodeó sus hombros y subió las manos por su cuello, con caricias que todavía eran algo torpes e inexpertas, pero cargadas por el nuevo placer. Así que Fili jadeó en aceptación cuando una mano se colocó en su nuca para jalarlo más cerca.

De esa manera esa caliente boca se fundió con la suya, y lo único que había entre ambos eran besos, caricias y una delirante fricción que amenazaba con volverlos locos.

Sin embargo, Fili se separó mientras reparo en el camino de saliva, que terminó trazando una línea en la comisura de los labios de su hermano. Ahí tuvo un duro momento para concentrarse, porque había un tono carmín en las mejillas de Kili, él también tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por los fieros besos, y un sugestivo semblante de confianza ciega que lo estremeció sin aviso.

—N-no Nhhh…No digas eso— dijo el rubio de una vez gimió por el incesante contacto— No sabes lo qu-que dices.

—Si se— suspiró Kili embriagado por las sensaciones.

El placer lo estaba abrumando. Su hombría apretaba y dolía en sus pantalones, por lo que necesitaba más. Lo que sea que su hermano quiera hacer, por eso no podía detenerse. Y en respuesta siguió el vertiginoso movimiento, donde sentía sus embestidas y las respondía con ese tipo de gestos que oscurecían la mirada contraria.

No obstante, esta vez Fili frunció el ceño antes de acercarse y morder entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Kili se quejó y lo sujetó con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que estaba tan cerca que podía correrse sólo con eso.

—Fili— gimoteó, mientras el otro lamia y chupaba ese lugar en particular.

El hijo mayor de Dis se erizó con el llamado, pero sonrió antes de alejarse. Porque le gusto como sonó, como las letras se deslizaron por esos labios que eran suyos, pero sobre todo, como su voz adquirió ese tono sensual que seguramente el menor no noto.

—¿Cómo sabes?

¿Cómo sabía lo que era esto? ¿Quién le enseño?

La nueva ola de celos que lo invadió lo hizo afilar la mirada, pero si Kili se dio cuenta no lo menciono. Por el momento lo miró a los ojos, con el mismo tinte oscuro proporcionado por la lujuria, mientras se lamió los labios.

Esos suaves contornos seguían llamando su atención, así que antes de siquiera imaginarlo, Fili ya los estaba mirando.

—Porque…— empezó el menor al cerrar los ojos. Hacía tanto calor—Porque…yo también he pensado en esto. Nhhh. Últimamente…es en lo único en lo que pi-pienso.

—…

Algo se rompió.

Fili podía jurar que fue lo último que le quedaba de autocontrol. Pero la sorpresa que experimento fue desechada tan rápido, que no estuvo seguro de haberla sentido. Así que sin dudar le dio la vuelta a su hermano y lo acostó a lo largo de la cama.

El colchón crujió y la cama tembló ligeramente con el brusco movimiento, pero Kili y apenas y pudo reclamar ya que Fili lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Ahí se acomodo entre sus piernas de tal manera, que podía sentir plenamente su hombría. Si no fuera por esos estorbosos pantalones, ambas erecciones se acoplarían a la perfección. Sin embargo la tela era un molesto recordatorio de que necesitaba algo más, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba que no tenía tiempo para quitarle los pantalones, porque no podía detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Se moriría si se detenía. Bueno, tal vez no, pero la idea se entiende.

Quizás por ello lo besó con tanta fuerza, que ahogó todas sus protestas con su lengua. En respuesta Kili metió las manos bajo su camisa, porque también necesitaba sentir más. El rubio jadeó en aceptación, mientras el otro lo aruñaba cada vez que hacia algún movimiento particularmente obsceno.

Fili jamás había estado tan caliente como ahora, mientras sentía a Kili gemir bajo su cuerpo. Ahí podía oírlo sollozar cada vez que sus hombrías friccionaban y temblar por la manera como se besaban, como se tocan, pero sobre todo, por todas y cada una de las sensaciones que lo hacía sentir.

Él era perfecto. Perfecto para Fili, para quedarse a su lado y ser absoluta y completamente suyo. Por lo que el beso se rompió cuando el pelinegro subió una pierna, y la enredo en su cadera.

—Ahhh

Estaban tan cerca, que podía verse reflejado en los ojos contrarios. Ahora sus labios se rozaban, donde esos suaves suspiros y gemidos entrecortados llenaban la habitación, junto con el leve crujir de la cama con cada vaivén.

—Kili—jadeó— Te amo.

—…

No era muy romántico correrse por eso, pero el menor no pudo evitarlo. Fue como si cada terminación nerviosa se hubiera sobrecargado, y reaccionado ante la palabra.

Por ello se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, mientras gimió su nombre. Y como un detonante Fili lo siguió poco después, embriagado por el virginal semblante que sucumbió al placer y que ahora, jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

El pecho de Kili subía y bajaba de manera irregular, mientras los primeros rastros de sudor acariciaban su piel. Además el pobre arquero intentaba sobreponerse a la fuerza del orgasmo, mientras los dedos de los pies se curvaron. También aruñó a Fili sin ser consciente, pero su hermano ni siquiera lo noto, ya que su propia liberación nublo su mundo.

Fue como si todo dejara de existir, y aunque Fili sabía que no iba a durar tanto, esto era demasiado. Tal vez se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, pero había algo vergonzoso en actuar como un par de adolecentes. Ni siquiera le quitó la camisa y ni hablar de los pantalones. Por eso su ropa interior estaba mojada, por lo que pronto comenzaría a ser incomodo. Aunque el detalle resulto irrelevante ya que agitado, alzó la mirada luego de calmarse un poco.

Había escondido la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro de Kili. Ahí respiró hondo, sólo para sentirse embriagado por su olor. Él siempre había olido bien, aunque probablemente es algo que cualquier idiota enamorado diría.

Mas, complacido por la situación, casi ronroneó cuando lo miró. Kili le sonrió aun con la respiración pesada, por lo que Fili devolvió el gesto antes de dejar un beso perezoso en sus labios.

—¿Sabes?... — empezó el mayor sobre sus labios— He querido besarte desde hace un tiempo, pero ayer casi lo hago.

—¿Enserio? — se rió Kili divertido al sacar la manos de su camisa, para así rodear su cuello— Hubieras dicho algo hermano, porque puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Para hacer verdaderas sus palabras, lo jaló sólo un poco para dejar suaves besos que lo hicieron reír. Fili jamás se había sentido de esta manera, su pecho se oprimía de alegría y su corazón palpitaba como si quisiera fundirse con el del menor. Quizás por eso no podía dejar de lado esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, aunque considerando que Kili estaba en la misma situación, no podía importarle menos.

—Fi-li— dijo entre besos y suaves risitas— Tengo que…pararme.

Porque necesitaba ir a lavarse. Su ropa interior estaba húmeda y pegajosa, pero el rubio se quejó y ahogó sus protestas con fieros besos. Por ello, su lengua volvió a embriagarlo con esos calientes gestos, y sus labios lo llevaban a ese delicioso lugar donde sólo había placer, amor y Fili, sólo Fili.

—…

…pero esto comenzaba a salirse de control. Así que Kili gimió una vez se movió bajo su cuerpo, y eso bastó para que el rubio lo mordiera suavecito. Adoraba como el más joven reaccionaba, pero al mismo tiempo podía decir sin vergüenza que cada toque, cada beso y cada caricia de Kili, también parecía derretirlo.

—Fili— jadeó de nuevo con voz ronca, ya que el mayor comenzó a dejar un camino de suaves mordidas por su mandíbula, y pequeños besos que terminaron bajando por el cuello— Es..Espera.

Debió morderse los labios con los primeros besos, pero cuando su lengua bajó, un leve estremecimiento lo invadió. Quiso moverse, pero la apretada cercanía lo impidió, por lo que al final terminó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Fili aprovechó el movimiento morder su garganta, donde el húmedo toque de su lengua intentaba aliviar las pequeñas marcas que dejó espaciadas. Más, antes de poder ir muy lejos, Kili lo empujó por los hombros y lo obligó a irse a un lado. A cambio se quejó, pero no opuso resistencia.

—Tengo que…pararme— repitió Kili con la respiración pesada. Además, si no se alejaba ahora, no iba a poder detenerse y era demasiado para lidiar con todo esto en ese momento.

Sin embargo, apenas se puso de pie miró a Fili desde arriba. El mayor tenía una expresión predadora que duro mísero un instante, porque apenas sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió de manera encantadora, y con todo el amor que había tenido siempre, pero que ahora parecía brillar con intensidad.

Por eso Kili tembló ligeramente, pero de pie a la cama arrugó la nariz cuando desvió la mirada y estiró una mano para que el otro la tomara. Su hermano lo miró sin comprender, pero de todas maneras aceptó el ofrecimiento y se paro. Cuando quedo al frente, observó curioso la actitud esquiva que el menor de repente adopto.

—Te amo— dijo Kili al mirarlo fijamente, también estaba tenuemente sonrojado, pero eso bastó para que Fili lo mirara con sorpresa.

Porque era diferente. Hace mucho que ninguno decía la palabra, aunque sus acciones hablaban por si solas. Pero esto no era amor familiar, o siquiera fraternal, así que oírlo decirlo sencillamente lo descoloco. Por lo que técnicamente era culpa de Kili que se hubiera abalanzado contra él y lo besara.

—Necesito…—jadeó el arquero una vez comenzó a retroceder—Cam-biarme…

—Nhhh yo te ayudo— gimió Fili al seguir sus pasos, sin apartarse demasiado. Pero a cambio el otro se rio.

—Eres imposible.

La terquedad era algo de familia, pero estar lejos era imposible en este momento. Ese muchacho volcaba su mundo sin saberlo, pero era tan delicioso que pudiera alterarlo de la misma manera, que Fili sonrió. Claro que sería mucho más interesante si pudiera descontrolarlo de "otra" manera.

Mas, fieles a sus alegres y juguetonas personalidades, ambos se rieron mientras entraban a tropezones al baño. Porque esto se sentía bien, era tan normal, tan correcto que ambos se sintieron cómodos. Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en nada más, sólo debían sentir más, amar más. Mañana seria otro día.

Pero hoy, como hoy no existía ningún otro día.

FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FilixKili 4 Ever!
> 
> Estoy tan contenta :D, cuando comencé a escribir este Fic no pude parar, por eso espero que lo disfruten :3


End file.
